


HEADLINE: PLAGUE STRIKES VENICE!!!

by Ravenhawk9999



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic), Heirs of Alexandria - Eric Flint & David Freer & Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhawk9999/pseuds/Ravenhawk9999
Summary: What happens when a plague strikes a city while Agatha is nearby?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	HEADLINE: PLAGUE STRIKES VENICE!!!

HEADLINE: PLAGUE STRIKES VENICE!!!

\----

Agatha and a small army of jagers ride into Venice. Even her escort is subdued by the number of corps carts they pass and the fires outside of the town. She is the only one wearing a mask as they they ride through on a flock of mecha-ostriches. As she rides towards the middle of the once lively city, small detachments break off, each guarding a pack ostrich. When she reaches the Pallace, she greets the weary looking patriarch who is the only remaining member of the council.

"Doctore Marco, as promised, I have brought a cure. My Jagers will shortly be in position to begin distribution."

The young man, barely old enough to be a member of the council, but widely recognized as The Lion of Venice, frowned, but nodded his head. "I thank you for arriving as fast as you have. But how do you expect to vaccinate everyone in less than a day? Even as reduced as our population is, your jagers will be having to inject hundreds an hour."

"Oh, that's easy," she replied with just a hint of the Madness showing as she removed the protective cover from the pack ostrich with her group, revealing a small hive engine. "I REPURPOSED SOME OF THE OTHER'S WORK FOR THIS!" Before he could stop her, she activated the engine and in seconds thousands of mosquitoes began pouring out as Dimo fired a flare gun into the sky, signaling the detached parties to do the same.

Twelve hours later all the survivors had been inoculated, and even the sick were rapidly recovering.


End file.
